A hinge is a useful tool for moveably connecting objects. In wooden fence construction, for example only and not by limitation, the most popular prior art method of creating a hinged walk gate is to install “strap hinges”. Strap hinges are hinges that are flush mounted to the face of the gate section with lag screws. The lag screws horizontally penetrate the fence board and the two by four, for example, stringer so as to secure the strap hinge to the gate section. Thus the entire weight of the gate section hangs on the horizontal screws which inevitably sag and tilt downward under the force of gravity. This causes the gate section to become misaligned such that the gate drags on the ground, making the gate difficult to open and close and sometimes making the gate section inoperable.
Another problem with the prior art gate hinge is that it only operates in one direction. The prior art strap hinges only allow a gate to swing out. Further, strap hinges are weak, as described above and are, therefore, very ineffective in securely holding heavier gates, such as drive gates, in position.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a hinge that maintains the gate in the selected operable position without sagging. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a hinge apparatus and method that is easy to use, easy to install and which, when installed, holds objects to which it is attached against misalignment. It is a further object of the invention to provide a universal hinge that operates effectively as a hinge in two directions without need of modification.